


Wouldn't That Be Nice?

by TheSleepyDuelist



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Fanfiction, NieR: Automata Spoilers, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyDuelist/pseuds/TheSleepyDuelist
Summary: How 2B must have felt with the knowledge that she has.





	Wouldn't That Be Nice?

It was always the same.

At first, I had tried to distance myself from ever getting close to him. His voice was childish, as expected of these new 9S models, and I for one was not going to oblige to what I had to do. But, all the time, I was thinking about the simple goal that lay out in front of me. He was my target, and I was just a cog in the works of something much bigger. Why we would be told to do this, I don't know. 

Maybe it was a cruel joke that we were made to be sentient in the first place. 

"That was dangerous, ma'am."

Our first interaction. The first words he said to me, and yet...all I could think about was that I couldn't be attached. That's what was so dangerous - these goddamn human emotions. Even though we both understood what we were getting ourselves into...it still hurt in the end. It always hurt.

It never stopped hurting.

My hands, clasped tightly around his neck and choking him before the virus could spread...that memory will haunt me forever. It was over so quickly and yet, I couldn't stop crying. My mission, the one thing I was built to do, was over. Growing attached to 9S was never part of the plan, but being as sentient as we were, who knew what would happen? YoRHa most likely didn't want to tell us anything, and I understand that.

I just don't understand why it had to be us. Or me.

"It always...ends like this..." I would cry.

But then...seeing him alive in that machine after all I had done was such a relief. The only problem was that not soon after, I would have to return to my duties and realise that I cannot keep this facade up any more. I would have to execute 9S. I had no choice - my thoughts constantly invaded with the idea that one day, this would be our downfall and our relationship would be over. And I would be the one to end it.

Except...not in the way I had planned.

"Alert: Virus infection detected. Proposal: administer vaccine immediately."

Of course...this is where it would all come to an end. My body, wrecked beyond repair, stumbling its way over to where my final resting place would be. The shopping mall where I had told 9S he could buy me a T-Shirt - an abandoned forest stretching behind it, and the rest of the world that I have yet to see. All gone because of a virus. 

A2 was there to greet me. She was as calm and collected as I allow myself to remember, and the feeling of the sword penetrating through my body to kill me was one of the most rewarding feelings I could have. But...I heard him. He found me, like he always would. It always ended like this, didn't it? One of us dying...usually 9S. Not...me.

"2B! Are you-..."

It took a moment for me to turn around. 

"Oh...Nines..."

* * *

 

I can't imagine how he must have felt. I don't think he would have wanted me to understand what was going through his head. All this time, I was an Execution Type designed for murdering him, and fate decided it was not how things should be. I don't think I will ever understand the true emotions of 9S, or that we would ever understand the emotions we harboured for each other, but I wish we were created as equals. 

Perhaps, one day, there will be a way to kill the God that had decided to create such a world in which we could never be. In which living things were forced to die, and all that survives must end at some point, for nothing is forever. Killing a God that is so callous and cruel should have been my target, shouldn't it? I would take pride in knowing I had destroyed a God that was so abhorrent.

But that was not what I was designed to do. I wish...just wish...that things could have been a little different. That I didn't have to be an Execution Type, that 9S and I could have had a peaceful life as humans, and what had destroyed Earth and turned it into a war zone had never happened.

And above all of this...the one thing that I really want the most is...to be able to **** 9S right now.

Wouldn't that be nice?


End file.
